You Should've Said No
by XshoppingshortieX
Summary: Bella thought her fiance, Edward, could use some taking care of while he was "sick". But what she didn't think, was that he might already have someone else taking care of him. Someone he didn't want her to know about. AH/ One-shot.


**Hope you guys like my newest one-shot!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **_

**Bella's POV**

I closed my car door, and started walking towards Edward's apartment door while carrying a thermos of chicken noodle soup in my arms. He stayed home from work today because he caught a cold. He told me not to worry about coming over, he didn't want me getting sick, too. But being the stubborn girl I am, I didn't listen. I didn't bother calling, I knew he would be totally dead set against me coming over. He was so over protective. But, I need to know he is ok, and I will tender to him while he is sick; that's what a good fiancé would do.

As I approached the door, I grabbed the key he gave me out of my purse. Since we were getting married, he thought it would be better if I had a key to his apartment, and he had a key to mine.

I put the key in the door knob and turned it. I heard the familiar _click_ telling me I had unlocked the door. I pulled the key out, and stuck it in my pocket quickly. I turned the door knob with my free hand, and pushed open the door.

I shut the door quietly, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl out of his cabinet, and poured the steaming hot soup into it. I walked over to the sink, and grabbed a spoon out of his dish drainer. I walked back over to where the bowl of soup was, and slid the spoon into the soup, causing more steam to rise.

About the time I was about to leave the kitchen, I heard a groan coming from Edward's bedroom. Poor thing, I thought, he must me in pain. I reached in my purse and got two Tylenols out.

I got a bottle of water from his refrigerator, and put the Tylenols in my pocket. I picked up the bowl of soup, and walked out of the kitchen, and down the hallway towards Edward's room. I noticed the groaning was still coming from his room.

As I approached the door, I noticed it was slightly cracked. I pushed the door open with my butt.

"Hey Edward, I brought you some soup." I told him.

I looked up at him. He was hovering over some slut. Not just any slut. It was my best friend of five years, Tanya Denali.

I was in complete shock. I dropped the bowl of soup, and bottle of water; it landed with a loud crash against his hard wood flooring. The clattering brought me back to reality.

Edward was cheating on me.

Tears starting forming in my eyes. I blinked them away quickly.

Edward stood up and put his boxers on quickly. He walked towards me, and I took a few steps back.

"Bella, I can explain." Edward stated. "Just hear me out."

"No." I whispered.

"Bella, please." He begged.

"Screw you." I screamed as tears fell down my face.

I pulled the engagement ring off of my left hand, and threw it at him. I turned and ran down his hallway, and out of his apartment door.

"Bella! Please wait!" I heard him scream before his door slammed shut.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I ran towards my car. I got in the drivers side, and slammed the door. I locked the car as the tears poured from my eyes. I pulled my knees close to my body. I rested my head on my knees, and let the tears flow freely.

How could I be so naïve? How could I believe that someone so perfect, could want someone so plain like me? I am so stupid. I thought I finally found someone who would love me unconditionally, despite my flaws. Someone who would catch me when I fall. But, I guess I was wrong.

I heard a tapping on my window. I looked up to see Edward standing there, his emerald eyes pleading.

"Bella please forgive me." Edward begged.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and off of my cheeks.

"I…I can't." I said my voice barely above a whisper. The tears started falling down my cheeks again.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Edward pleaded. "I am so irrevocably stupid. You are a great girl, and there I go blowing my chances with you. Bella I am so sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive someone so despicable?"

How do I know he won't do it again? If I forgave him, he could easily cheat on me again with Tanya, or any other whore for that matter. I just don't think I would be able to trust him again.

All through high school, he was a player. Going out with anyone who had boobs, and estrogen. Once, a player, always a player.

"I…..I don't think I can." I said, looking into his eyes.

His emerald eyes looked glassy, and a single tear fell from his eye, and down his cheek. Edward closed his eyes, and he looked like he was concentrating hard.

I just stayed in the exact same position I was in, watching him. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever. He opened his eyes, and started speaking.

"I finally get something right in my life, and then I screw it up." Edward mumbled.

"Bella?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I didn't say anything. I just turned my head to the side; acknowledging him.

"You are the something that I got right. You make me feel whole. Without you, I am nothing. What can I say to make you forgive me?" He whispered to me.

"You should've said no." I whispered back.

After Edward whispered that to me, everything clicked. He was trying to dazzle me. Now that he can't have me, he wants me. When he had me, he didn't want me. He wants me back, but not for love.

"Edward," I said confidently. "No words can describe what I feel for you."

I wiped face for tears, and then looked at Edward.

His eyes showed his emotions. He was ecstatic that his plan actually worked, he was smug.

"I think I might be able to tone my feelings down some, and tell you that way. Is that ok?" I asked seductively.

Edward nodded in approval.

"You are unbelievable! You are a self centered, egotistical, pig headed, jerk! You are just as much of a player, as you was back in high school. You will never feel compassion for anyone other than yourself. You will never change. You can go to hell." I screamed.

I jammed my key into the ignition, and turn on the car. I put the car in reverse, and backed out of the parallel parking.

Edward was just standing there shocked. I zoomed past him, and left him standing in the dust.

I kept driving towards my apartment, without a second glance in my rear view mirror.

It started pouring the rain by the time I parked my car in front of my apartment. I stepped out of my car, and my shoes got soaked from the rain that was running down the sidewalk. I walked up the stairs, and into my apartment.

I closed the door quietly behind me. I took off my soaked shoes, and drenched coat. I walked over and looked at the water running down the glass. I slid down the wall, and pulled my knees against my chest. I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks.

No matter what happens, I will always love Edward.

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you guys liked it! I got the idea when I was listening to my ipod on shuffle. Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
